yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukino Sakurai
Yukino Sakurai is a main character from the yuri anime Candy Boy. She is Kanade Sakurai older twin, who is a sweet lover and often trades photos of Kanade to Sakuya Kamiyama for them. She is a member of their school's swim team. Yuri Feats * She shared her umbrella with Kanade. * She's always beside Kanade since their childhood. *Sleeping without Kanade is impossible for her. *Kanade's breath tickles her. *Dreaming about Kanade is a usual thing to do. *If Kanade woke her up with a kiss, she'd be up in a heartbeat. *Whenever Kanade is present in the pool, it is embarrassing for her, so she asked her to not come to it if she doesn't need to. *The Christmas gift she receives from Kanade as long as it comes from her, she doesn't care what it is and she won't whine if it doesn't match what Kanade get. *What she hopes for is that the new school dorms will have bunk beds again so she and Kanade can use one bunk as a storage, and have more space that way and to sleep next to her every night. *To bed she is still against wearing sucks, and when Kanade suggested that she'll buy her a foot warmer for Christmas, she refused saying that she can't sleep without touching Kanade's feet with her own, she insisted that Kanade have to do the job. *In Christmas, she was thinking that it would be good for Kanade and herself to be different, including what they have, she hated being seen as the same just because they're twins, she told herself that she should have thought to be seen as the same because they're lovers. *When she put one earing on Kanade, she bit her ear. *Whenever Kanade goes she'll go with her. *Kanade and her loves Shizuku a lot, even if they were far away, both Kanade and she are thinking about Shizuku. *She lets Shizuku sleep in between her and Kanade. * She shared her ice cream cone with Kanade. * She made Kanade put on her earings for her. Then when she was her turn she bit Kanade's ear *She said she would like to have Kaede's boobs for Christmas. *Just by touching and feeling Kanade's puni puni body she feels warm. *One time, she nippled Kanade's finger while sleeping. *To distract Sakuya to on a date with Kanade on Valentine's Day, she told Sakuya that Kanade had a 98.7 degree fever because of a huge amount of homework and exam preps, and gave her a chocolate and something extra which is Kanade's pillow. *The coupon for Valentine's Day special cake she earned was from Sakuya in exchange for 50 of Kanade's photos, Yukino herself asked Sakuya for the coupon to that place so she and Kanade could eat there together, because she remembered Kanade once said she wanted to eat there. *Going out with Kanade fells her with joy, she doesn't care anywhere she goes as long as she's with her. *Forever, she wants to stay with Kanade. To move on to college together, to graduate together, and to get jobs together. They'll have less time to spend with each other, but if that allows them to stay together in the future, she thinks it's the best way. *When she was eating some sweets and got some around her lip she asked Kanade to wipe it for her, not alude for a kiss which she was given to her by Kanade after that unexpectedly. *In bed, she confessed her love to Kanade. *The chocolate-flavoured cake she have taken a bite from she handed it to Kanade to eat. *The vanilla ice cream she took a bite of was for Kanade, and she wants to eat it, to share the one Kanade was eating. *She and Kanade play a game in which the loser get to warm the bed first. To warm up their bed (Kanade and hers), she suggested that they should enter it together. *To make up with Yukino for blaming her to be the one who overslept, she'll buy her some pudding, And that's why she loves Kanade. Love confession to Kanade in public is a usual thing she does. *No matter what, she always have fun with Kanade and Kanade feels the same way. And no matter what they do, no matter where they go, they'll decide together, when they're together, things are always much fun for them, like when they went to go buy banana cream rolls, no matter how many times they went to buy it, they still had fun, times like that are very precious to her. *When Kamade cutted her finger on a shell, she sucked it which causes Kanade to lose balance. *Wearing a catgirl disguise, she licked Kanade's face which caused Kanade to have a nosebleed. *She wants to help Kanade realizes her dreams, however being with her is also an important as making Kanade's dreams come true for her. *She was the one who followed Kanade to Tokyo, because she loves her very much. *She is happy to put her arm around Kanade's. Trivia * The name Yukino 'means "snow" or "happiness" ('yuki) and the kanji "No" is a possessive particle. * Yukino's surname Sakurai 'means "cherry blossom" or "peach" ('sakura) and "well" (i). Gallery EP40340_111153.jpg EP40335_111862.jpg EP40332_511094.jpg EP40332_208709.jpg EP40332_757215.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.17 08.25.48.gif Anime_40331_140891.jpg 40330_1062228.jpg Anime_40341_416833.jpg 35897-1287637031.jpg 35897-1174114226.jpg 35897-783075582.jpg Chun9327_800_1160.jpg Nyaa140631_800_1157.jpg Earing37859_800_1171.jpg Category:Characters Category:Candy Boy Category:Awaburo